


The Chronicles of Phryne and Jack: Outtakes Edition

by detectivephryne



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 20,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivephryne/pseuds/detectivephryne
Summary: Did the camera cut in the middle of your favorite Phrack scene? Or maybe there was a reaction you wanted to see but didn't? SAME HERE. This series of ficlets (one from each episode) will delve further into the Phryne & Jack moments on the show. All the key secondary characters will be featured as well along the way, though not in a major way.





	1. Cocaine Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched MFMM for the first time and was immediately struck (and obsessed) with Phryne & Jack. I LOVED every moment they were on screen together, but sometimes wanted more, especially during times when they left things unsaid. So this was my reaction to that! I tried to stay as true to the show as possible, but 1) I could have made mistakes b/c these are unbetaed and 2) I'm not Australian so I'm sure some of my verbiage is off.
> 
> I'll post one a day throughout April, except there will be 4 going live today to get started. :) Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> You can find me at @detectivephryne on tumblr. (I'm very new to this fandom, but loving it so far!)

_[Right after Phryne’s dance at the soiree]_

“That was quite the performance, Miss Fisher.” Jack commented, making a determined effort to stare straight into her eyes. He’d seen too much of her tonight already.

Phryne gave him a mischievous smirk and tilted her head.

“Did you enjoy it?” Her smile only grew at his confused stutter that followed. “It was for a good cause after all.”

Jack straightened his back and formed his expression into one of annoyed indifference. Phryne was starting to think that one was his favorite.

“Naturally.”

“Wonderful! I do hope you’ll donate some spare change.”

Jack grunted in confirmation.

“Can I be of assistance?” Phryne leaned in so close that he could not only smell her lavender perfume, but also the slight hint of something that was so uniquely her beneath it. “I’d be happy to dig through your pockets, Detective Inspector.”

Jack sputtered and lost any last hint of stoicism. Who was this woman and what was she trying to play at? First with her amateur detective act disrupting an active crime scene, and now… well, what was happening now?

Phryne let out a light laugh and touched his arm conspiratorially.

“Nevermind then, Inspector. You can contribute another time. I’m sure I can find a way you can make it up to me.”

Jack shook his head lightly in disbelief. “Of that, I have no doubt, Miss Fisher. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I do have some questions for you on the case. Could you stop by my office tomorrow?”

Phryne replied with a wink. “Invitations already? How forward.”

“You know--” Jack tried to clarify, but was cut off.

“I do like that in a man. I’ll be there at seven. I’d hate to miss out on any of the fun.”

“I--” Jack began to defend himself, before deciding it wasn’t worth the battle. “Seven it is. Goodnight, Miss Fisher.”

“It’s only just begun!” Phryne exclaimed, twirling around and flouncing out of the room back into the soiree. Jack stood in the entry a few moments longer, stunned speechless and trying to understand where exactly he had gone wrong. 

When he couldn’t put his finger on it, he made off toward his car. At least the case would be over soon and The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher would be on her way. In the meantime, he would just need to brace himself for tomorrow.


	2. Murder on the Ballarat Train

_[A continuation of the last scene of the episode.]_

“Well then, Phryne, how’s Jane faring so far?”

Phryne reached out for his glass, filling them both once more.

“Settling in, I think. It’ll be nice to have her around the house,” Phryne noted.

“She sure did take to you. There’s no accounting for it.” Jack smirked, taking his drink back from her outstretched hand.

“I’d like to think I’m easy to love,” Phryne teased, tilting her head endearingly.

Jack scoffed, but in truth he feared it was all too true.

Phryne continued, “And I think she sees a like soul. I know I do.”

Jack’s mouth turned down in surprise. “You? The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher?”

Phryne’s face tightened seriously. “It wasn’t always like this for me.” She gestured around the room. “My father only inherited the title and wealth after the war. Really quite recently...” She trailed off, remembering her not-so-distant past. 

Jack was content to sit in silence until she was ready to continue.

“As a child, I was just like Jane. Except of course I had parents… and a sister.”

Jack couldn’t put his finger on it, but she looked pained to say it. “They weren’t…” he tried to find a way to say it delicately, “...kind?”

“My father was hard, at best. At his worst, he could be cruel. My mother loved us but she let my father have his way. Janey and I stayed out of the house as much as possible. We didn’t have much, but we had each other and the adventures we created. She was the only happy thing I had.”

“You… had?” Jack asked softly.

Phryne sucked in a ragged breath. “She was murdered when we were still children.”

Jack felt like he’d been punched straight to the heart. He saw how much this still tore her apart. And he felt that he understood her all the better. Her penchant for crime-solving; her general discomfort around children, but adoration of young Jane; her reckless, self-sacrificing stunts. They all belonged to a woman defined by an early loss, not to mention whatever hardships her parents inflicted on her.

“I’m so sorry” was all Jack could think to say. Her pain was palpable in the room and drowning him dry.

“It was a long time ago.” Phryne knocked back her drink.

“There is no statute of limitation on grief, Miss Fisher.”

“You’d be the one to know, Inspector Robinson.”

“Jack,” he insisted again.

“Phryne,” she replied, with a small smile.

“Well, Phryne, I think somehow Miss Jane ended up right where she was meant to be.”

Phryne reached out and grasped his hand. He looked up at her in mild alarm.

“Thank you, Jack. For everything.”

“It’s been my pleasure.”

Jack stood up to leave, pulling his hand from hers.

“I’ll see you around then?” Phryne asked.

“I think it may be unavoidable.” And with that, Jack turned to take his leave for the night, only glancing over his shoulder once for a last glimpse of this woman who had been through the wringer herself, peacefully watching the rain fall on her front lawn with a child who loved her asleep upstairs. It was a sight that bolstered him for days and weeks to come. Such good could come from the unlikeliest of places. No hope was ever truly lost.


	3. The Green Mill Murder

_[After Phryne returns from Vic’s and before she explains her idea of how the murder happened.]_

Upon her return to Melbourne, Phryne made her way straight to the City South police station to share her new theory with Jack. She made the drive in record time, and marched up the stairs and into his office without stopping to clear it with Constable Collins at the desk.

“Uhh, Miss Fisher--” Hugh called, chasing after her. “He may be occupied.”

Phryne turned around and gave him a pointed look. “He won’t be too occupied for this, I assure you.” And with that she barged through his office door, startling him enough to drop the his paper and look up in alarm. Hugh gestured an apology behind her.

Jack flattened his lips together in annoyance, before saying “Ah, Miss Fisher, how nice to see you,” in the most sarcastic tone he could manage.

“Same to you, Jack,” she replied, ignoring his irritation. She gracefully took a seat across the desk from him. “I have some news.”

Hugh closed the door behind them at the wave of Jack’s hand.

Jack screwed up his face in confusion. “I thought Dot mentioned you’d left Melbourne?”

“Clearly, I’ve returned. Just a quick trip to see an old friend.”

“Quick indeed.”

“I took the plane, of course. It’s the only way to make that journey.”

His eyes widened. “You rode in that plane? The old, unused one?”

“Don’t be silly. I flew the plane.” Phryne smirked.

Jack’s eyes closed quickly, then opened and widened again. He couldn’t believe it. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“A friend taught me. It’s come in handy more than once, as you can imagine.”

Jack rubbed his temples. This woman could give him a headache faster than anyone. “I’m pleased to hear it. And to have you safely back on land.”

“It was a bit rocky there at the start. It’s been years and years since I’ve last flown. But what can I say, it’s like riding a bicycle.”

“I’m sure it’s exactly so,” Jack said, with sarcasm seeping back in.

“I can see you’re less than pleased, but honestly, it’s the transportation of the future.”

“I think I’ll stick to my cars and boats.”

“Someone once said the same thing about their horses.” Phryne said with a wink.

Jack rolled his eyes. She was right, of course, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. “You said you had news?”

“Oh yes! I’ve solved the murder.”

Jack sputtered incoherently for a moment. “You’ve what?”

“The murder of Leonard Stevens? I’ve solved it. Would you like to know the details of the dirty deed?”

Honestly, he shouldn’t have expected anything less. He gestured lazily with his hand. “Take it away, Miss Fisher.”

“Can we move this chat to the interrogation room? I’ll need a bit of space so I don’t off you on accident.”

“In that case, let’s,” Jack said, horrified at the casualness of her tone when discussing his death. He stood from his chair and followed her out of the room and down the hall. He didn’t know what he was in for, but it was sure to be interesting. Phryne Fisher was never anything but.


	4. Death at Victoria Dock

_[When Dot and Hugh go into the kitchen to package up biscuits, and Phryne and Jack are in the parlor.]_

“I know what you’re up to, Miss Fisher.”

Phryne took a bite out of one of the biscuits in front of her. “Whatever could you mean?”

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“All I ask is that you not distract my team from this case. There may be serious trouble afoot--”

“Well I should say so! A man is dead, Jack.”

“Precisely.” Jack said as he took a seat across from her. “And we need to stay focused on finding out why. I can’t have Constable Collins doing favors for you on the side. Especially not ones that interfere with his job, like driving you home instead of doing a thorough search of a crime scene.”

Phryne blushed and looked down at her shoes. Jack was thrown off by her response. He’d expected an impassioned rebuttal to his request. None of this meekness.

“I apologize then,” Phryne said, almost in a whisper. 

It was disconcerting. There had to be something else he was missing here. Something either Hugh or Phryne wasn’t telling him.

“Unless…” Jack searched for the right words. “Was there some reason you couldn’t drive yourself?”

No reply other than the further bowing of her head.

“Did you feel unsafe?”

Phryne took a deep breath and raised her eyes to his.

“No. I could have driven myself home. It won’t happen again.”

“Phryne,” he started, and then sighed. “Perhaps I’m being unreasonable. I wasn’t there, after all.”

“It’s all right, Jack.”

“Is it truly? You seem… unraveled.”

Phryne bit her lip. She tried to reign herself in, but the questioning about the previous night had brought it to the forefront of her mind again.

She finally relented. “It just reminded me of the war, is all.”

Jack lifted his eyebrows in surprise. He knew of the war and what it did to people. “Did you see much of it?” Jack asked. “The war, I mean.”

“More than I wanted to. I served as a nurse.”

“It changes a person, doesn’t it?”

“It just all came rushing back when I saw him there, dying on the ground. And then I was covered in blood and it was like I was back on the ground in Gallipoli.” Phryne let out a sad laugh. “It sounds silly, I know.”

“It’s nothing of the sort. I was there. I know.”

“Can you forgive me then, Jack? Just this once.”

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

Phryne beamed at him, one of those dazzling smiles he wasn’t likely to forget, and stood up from her chair.

“I’d better go check on the biscuits then. Dot may need help packaging them up.”

Jack had to resist rolling his eyes. She was already back at it, meddling in some way or another, he was sure of it.

“Tell Hugh I’m in the car when he can make time for me,” Jack intoned.

“I’ll be sure to pass on the message,” she promised, and then promptly forgot all about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed these first 4 chapters! Let me know what you think. :) 
> 
> \--
> 
> @detectivephryne on tumblr


	5. Raisins and Almonds

_[After the scene in the basement where the plot is discovered, and before they let Miss Lee out of the jail cell.]_

Reinforcements had been called in and people were rushed away. Some to the hospital, one to prison, and Constable Collins led the charge to collect all remaining evidence from the scene and take it back to the station.

As the last emergency vehicle pulled away, Jack and Phryne realized they were the final two left at the scene.

Jack gave her a once-over. Her hands were still covered in the injured man’s blood, which was now streaked across her white coat as well. Her lipstick was smudged in the corners of her mouth and her hair tangled in her face from beneath her cap.

“You’re looking a little worse for the wear, Miss Fisher.”

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that’s impolite to say to a lady?” Phryne asked with mock horror.

“Excuse me, I thought I was talking to a Detective.”

“I’m one in the same,” Phryne said with her head held high. “But to your point… I’d love a good soak right now.” She held her hands up in the air and grimaced at the dried blood that crusted and flaked from them.

“Do you need a lift home?”

“Would you mind? I think you’d have to arrest me if I smeared blood on the Hispano.”

Jack made a visible effort not to roll his eyes. “Let’s get a move on then. I’ve got mountains of paperwork awaiting me at the station.”

They made their way back out to the street and climbed in Jack’s car.

Once inside, Jack reached across and buckled her in, trying to prevent the inevitable spread of blood on his interiors as well. She thanked him and settled back in the seat for the ride.

“I meant what I said down there,” Jack said eventually, breaking the short silence.

Phryne wrinkled her nose in confusion. “What’s that?”

“Moving between the guns like that in the midst of all the tension, it was really quite stupid.”

“And as I said, I knew my gun wasn’t loaded.”

“Yes, but mine was.”

Phryne laughed. “Well, I know I’m a pain in your backside at times, but I figured you wouldn’t shoot me. Just think of the paperwork.”

“Phryne,” he almost growled. “It’s not that simple. I thought he had a loaded gun and I would have shot him if he’d aimed it at anyone other than himself.”

“Yes, but I was trying to prevent that!” Phryne protested.

“But I. didn’t. know.” Jack said slowly, punctuating every word. He took a deep, unsteady breath. “If he had aimed that gun at you, I would’ve had no choice but to take the best shot at him I could manage, and pray to God I hit him and saved you, not the other way around.”

Phryne sat in quiet reflection for a moment.

“Did you ever think of that?”

Phryne answered softly and with remorse. “I’m sorry to say that I didn’t.” And sorry she was, because she hadn’t known her actions would cause him so much conflict. She could feel it swirling around inside of him beside her and it humbled her. She hadn’t realized he’d cared for her or her safety much at all; he never seemed to want her around, after all.

“Will you just promise me you won’t do that again?”

“I promise, Jack. I’ll find a way to signal or something next time.”

“Next time you feel the need to step in front of a gun?” She was really something else.

“Precisely,” Phryne said with a grin.

Jack shook his head and rubbed his temples as they turned down her street. “Lord help us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed today's chapter! I'm having loads of fun writing these and hearing all your feedback. :) Come back for more tomorrow!


	6. Ruddy Gore

_[At the end of the episode, after Phryne and Jack leave the stage.]_

“I never did ask you how your head is,” Jack said as they exited through the stage door at the back and made their way down the alleyway to the main street.

“No permanent damage done,” Phryne replied. “That we can see, at least.”

“I’ll let you know if you’re ever slow on the job,” Jack winked, knowing full well that slow is not something one could rightfully accuse Phryne Fisher of.

“And I never did thank you for saving my life.” Phryne reached out and touched his arm in gratitude, feeling the soft cotton of his suit between her fingers.

“Nonsense. I’m sure you would have leapt out of the way in time.”

“Thankfully, due to your heroic efforts, we didn’t need to find out. I am in your debt.”

Jack smirked at her playfully. “I rather like the sound of that.”

“Dinner on me?” she asked, then lowered her voice conspiratorially. “Or did you want something... more?” 

Phryne saw him visibly gulp and smiled widely. She knew he was married, even if that marriage was potentially on the rocks, and that their flirtations would never lead anywhere. She wouldn’t let them. It would shatter Jack Robinson to break any sort of a vow. But all the same, she liked seeing how far she could take it before he wriggled uncomfortably and blushed.

“Dinner will do, Miss Fisher,” he half mumbled, looking past her down the street as if he couldn’t bear to meet her eyes in that moment.

“Wonderful! How do you feel about Chinese?” she asked innocently. He looked at her with his eyes narrowed in annoyance. 

“Not in the mood?”

“Whatever you’d like,” Jack conceded.

She smirked at his good humor. “In that case, I’ll have Mr. Butler prepare some steaks.”

“No Chinese for you either?”

“I’m sorry to say that I’ve gone off it. Perhaps forever,” she intoned sadly. Their eyes met sharply and they both knew what was left unsaid. Lin was a thing of the past.

“I suppose steaks will have to do then,” Jack agreed.

“See you at the house at seven this evening? Hugh’s welcome too, of course.” She paused, thinking of the best way to phrase her next thought. “Or… anyone else you’d like to invite. It is a celebration, after all.”

He knew what she was implying, but Rosie was not an active part of his daily life anymore. If anything, it seemed they were quickly headed toward a divorce. Still, he appreciated the sentiment.

“Hugh and I will see you at seven,” he promised.

Phryne hummed her understanding. "Dot will be pleased."

They walked a little farther down to their separate cars. As they moved to split apart, she couldn’t help but ask something that had been on her mind.

“You’d come to me... if ever truly needed anything, right, Jack? And I could help?”

Jack tilted his head at her. “Like you come to me? Practically, every other day.”

Phryne laughed loudly. “Precisely. There's no shame in asking for help when you need it.”

Jack nodded. “As per usual, I can’t help but agree.” It was a cop out, but Phryne smiled sweetly, knowing it was as much as he would say.

“Good,” she said as she climbed in the Hispano. “Race you back to the city, Jack!” she called out as he walked away.

“You’ll win,” he called back, and then whispered under his breath, “you always do.” He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely feedback and encouragement! I've loved getting to know a new fandom in such a fun way.
> 
> This chapter was definitely the toughest so far; I feel like the episode had little room for additions, but hope you enjoyed this little tidbit anyway!


	7. Murder in Montparnasse

_[After the burglary in her bedroom, but before she is down at the station the next day.]_

Phryne winced as she rose the next morning. She gripped at her sore ribs which both intensified and eased the pain in a way she couldn’t explain. She lifted her nightdress to check the wounded area only to discover green and purple splotched bruises blooming all up the length of her side. 

She groaned and rose with care. It seemed Dot’s healing salve that had been applied the night before could only do so much. She would just have to let it heal naturally, and, in the meantime, she was determined not to let it slow her down. Madame Sarcelle was potentially in danger and her beloved painting had been stolen. There was no time for convalescing.

Phryne washed, dressed, and carefully applied her makeup as she did every morning, although she did take care to move her left arm less frequently. Once she was satisfied that she looked the part despite it all, she made her way down to breakfast. She desperately needed some strong tea to survive the day.

She was almost to the kitchen when she heard a deep voice echo from the other side of the landing. It was Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, of that she had no doubt. Mr. Butler or Dot must have alerted him to the burglary the night before.

Phryne changed course suddenly at the end of the hall, deciding her breakfast could wait until she spoke with Jack, and turned the corner into the sitting room.

“Miss Fi--”

“Ahh!” she let out a half-gasp, half-scream of intense pain. She stumbled backward and felt hands try to grasp at her as she slipped downward. They stopped her descent before she reached the floor and left her buckled over against a wall.

She couldn’t process who or what had just collided with her in her current state. Her teeth were clenched tightly and involuntary tears leaked from her scrunched up eyes. She heard a vague sound in the background but it was entirely overpowered by the ringing in her ears. Phryne wanted to reach up and cover them, but she could only think to grasp her side in an attempt to shield it from further injury. She had no sense of space or time. She was lost to the sharp blackness.

“Phryne, Phryne,” was the chant she eventually came around to. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to reorient herself. Jack and Mr. Butler stood over her, their faces twin masks of grave concern.

“It’s her ribs, sir,” she heard Mr. Butler explain. “She took quite the beating last night during the break in.”

If the Inspector heard, Phryne didn’t see him acknowledge it.

“Can you hear me?” he continued to ask. “Phryne, Phryne, _Phryne_.”

She lifted one hand from her side, wiped at her eyes, and pulled herself slightly more upright against the wall. Jack took that as a sign that she was uncomfortable and reached to support her. As his arms reached her shoulder, she flinched and he pulled away quickly.

Instead, he persisted in trying to communicate. “Phryne? Miss Fisher?”

“I’m-- fine,” she gasped out finally, looking up to meet his eyes.

“You most certainly are not,” Jack countered.

“I’ll fetch some ice,” Mr. Butler said, heading toward the kitchen.

Phryne pushed herself off the wall and made her way to the couch on her own, Jack hovering behind her with every step.

“Well, I was before a certain Inspector used me for target practice.”

Jack sputtered out the beginning of a defense, but was silenced by his own sharp breath when Phryne lifted up the hem of her shirt to expose the wound. It was quite simply grotesque. There was no kinder way he could put it. He looked up at her in sheer disbelief. Why in heaven’s name was she not in hospital?

Mr. Butler returned with a cloth of ice and handed it over.

“Thank you,” Phryne breathed out in relief as the ice covered her sore skin.

“Miss Fisher--” Jack began, trying to determine the best way to reason with her on the matter.

“Absolutely not,” she cut in. “I already know what you’re going to say, but I’m sorry to inform you that I have no plans to waste away any part of my day lazing about.”

“It’s not lazing. It’s _recovering_.”

“I suppose I’ll just have to recover at the station. I would like to make a full report.”

“You can do that just as easily right here.”

“We’ll need Hugh and access to your files. I’ve got a keen idea for where we can start.”

“Phryne…” he trailed off. It was a lost cause and he knew it. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

She reached over with her free hand and lifted his chin. His eyes met hers, now clear and determined.

“I’m okay, Jack. I don’t make a habit of running into people. I’m sure I can survive the rest of the day.” She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

It must’ve done the trick because he sighed and squared his shoulders.

“May I at least offer to drive you to the station, Miss Fisher?”

“You can always offer,” she quipped, rising to find some tea and toast and further convince the mollycoddling Inspector that she was fine. She saw Jack roll his eyes below her. However, the sharp jab in her side as she took her first step caused her to bite her lip. “And just this once,” she continued, unable to look him in the eyes, “I think I’ll accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure some of you were expecting this to be about the kiss, but... this was actually one of the episodes that prompted me to start this whole series because she was so clearly BADLY injured and nothing came of it. I just wanted to see the fallout of that. :) 
> 
> We also see them talk about the kiss for the first time after it happens in the next episode, so there wasn't much room to play there. They will talk more about her past with Rene in my next chapter though! There was a lot to unpack there haha.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this update!


	8. Away with the Fairies

_[During the dinner at the end of the episode.]_

Sitting beneath the light of a single candle, Jack and Phryne ate the dinner Mr. Butler had prepared in relative silence. It was a heavy silence. The past few days had been chock-full of excitement and there had been no time to process all that had been said… and done. The now-infamous kiss being the least of it.

“I never properly thanked you,” Phryne began as she speared a small roasted potato with her fork, “for everything you did to help Madame Sarcelle.”

Jack cleared his throat and wiped his mouth on the linen napkin.

“No thanks necessary. It was all in the line of duty.”

Phryne huffed out a breath. “For once in your life, could you just say ‘you’re welcome’? We both know you went above and beyond to get her back on her feet and on a ship home.”

“You’re welcome, then.” Jack muttered uncomfortably. He didn’t see why he should receive any special praise for simply taking care of the people of Melbourne. It was in his job description after all.

Phryne popped the potato in her mouth and chewed slowly. Jack looked up and met her eyes, startled by the strength in her gaze.

“I also…” Jack began. “I wanted to say…” He stuttered over his words. “Well it’s just that, I thought you were incredibly brave.”

Phryne’s eyebrows shot up and her mouth formed a small ‘o’. She was incredibly flattered at his declaration. She was never quite sure what he thought of her, but she had always figured it was somewhere in the range of foolhardy and meddlesome.

She tried to stop him from saying any more. It was enough. Enough for her to know that he had seen courage in her. “You don’t have to--” 

“But I want to,” he reinserted. “I can’t imagine what it must have been like. Seeing Rene again after fleeing from him for your life in France.”

Phryne couldn’t handle the sincere look in his eyes a moment longer. She glanced away and stared intently at the china cabinet across the room.

“And then to have him come after you all over again. History repeating itself, as they say. But you weren’t afraid. You did what you needed to do.”

“I lied,” Phryne said, her voice almost a whisper.

“Pardon?” Jack asked, not sure if he heard her correctly.

“When I told him I wasn’t afraid, I lied.” Phryne looked back to meet his eyes, her head held high. “I was… positively terrified. For a moment, I thought, maybe it would be easier to just give in again. But then I remembered who I was, and how far I’d come. Everything I’ve worked to become. And I couldn’t let him take any of that away, not even for a minute. Not even if I was scared out of my wits. So I lied, and he believed it, and he fled… to his death.”

All Jack felt was an immense amount of wonder. He was in awe at her. She was unlike anyone he’d ever met, and he couldn’t help but think he was inordinately lucky to know her.

“You are…” 

How could he put all that into words?

“A shameful scourge to detectives everywhere, I’m sure,” she filled in, shaking her head in frustration at her own perceived ineptitude.

“You are nothing of the sort,” Jack said, his voice as stern as she’d ever heard it. “You are nothing short of the bravest woman… well, person actually, that I know.”

She laughed bitterly, in sheer disbelief.

“You faced down your fear, Miss Fisher. You saw it before you, with a gun pointed at your head, and said ‘not today’ and turned it around so that you could best it. There is nothing braver than that.”

“It was… the only thing I could do really.”

“It was far from it. You made a choice.”

“But--”

Jack smirked and stopped her mid-thought. “For once in your life, could you just say ‘thank you’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoying the daily updates!! Would love to hear what you think :D


	9. Queen of the Flowers

_[Late at night, after Jane is found and brought home.]_

A knock echoed throughout Wardlow late that night. Phryne wiped her eyes and rose from the chaise in the parlor to answer it before any of the sleeping occupants awoke at the noise.

“Jack,” Phryne said in surprise upon seeing him on her doorstep. “Do come in.”

“Miss Fisher,” he said in reply, removing his hat as he came through the door.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“I just left the station and thought I would check in on Miss Jane. I can always count on you to be awake at an ungodly hour.”

Phryne smiled lightly at his mocking, but couldn’t put her heart into teasing him back. The past 24 hours had left her emotionally bereft and exhausted beyond measure. Despite that, sleep eluded her; there were too many images circling her mind of Jane in poor Kitty’s place. It could have happened so easily. Too easily for comfort.

“She’s asleep in her bed, safe and sound.”

Phryne led Jack into the parlor and gestured to the chair next to her as she sat back down.

“Or at least she was the last thirty times I checked on her tonight,” she continued with a sigh, only half joking.

With her eyes turned down toward her lap, she pulled at her fingers in a nervous manner.

It was so unlike her that Jack could only reach out and put his hand on hers, stilling them.

“She will be all right. She already is.”

Phryne let out a soft sob at the contact and the comforting words. She grasped his hand between hers fiercely.

“It could have been her in the ocean, or the bathhouse, or…” she trailed off, imagining Jane on that roof with her mother, a step away from slipping and falling to her death.

“But it wasn’t. You were a good detective, and an even better mother. And because of your quick action, she is home. Other girls weren’t as lucky, it’s true. They don’t have The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher looking out for them.”

“If only I could. If only I could keep them all. Keep them all safe.”

Jack knew this was about more than Kitty and Rose. More than Jane even. It went back to her sister, the first one she couldn't save. She’d come so far since then, but he knew it haunted her. He also knew no one could save them all. Not for all the money in the world, although he was sure she’d give hers up in a heartbeat if that were the case.

“We’re working on that,” Jack promised. “Keeping as many safe as we can. But for tonight, focus on your daughter. She needs you most of all.”

Phryne only nodded mutely, glancing out of the room toward the stairs. Toward Jane.

Jack stood up, pulling his hand from hers in the process. She looked up at him for the first time since they’d sat down, her big blue-green eyes bright and glassy.

“I think I’ll leave you to her,” Jack explained.

“Thank you for coming by,” Phryne said, standing up to level with him.

“Any time, Miss Fisher.”

Phryne led him to the door and locked it behind him. She took a deep breath, then ascended the stairs once more. This time, she went straight to her own bedroom and changed for the night. She washed the residual makeup off her face and removed the pins from her hair. When she was done, she left her bedroom and went into Jane’s. 

Inside, in the dark, she brushed Jane’s hair back from her face, stared at her sleeping form for several minutes, then climbed in the bed with her, wrapping her arms tightly around her, relishing the feel of her daughter solidly beside her.

\--

When Dot came to wake Jane for school the next morning, they were so entwined in each other, it was impossible to tell one’s arm or leg from the other’s. She left them be. Jane deserved another day off, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the timing at the end of this episode was confusing to me haha, so just assume this is the first night they're both back and sleeping at Wardlow after Jane was with her mother (whenever that might be).
> 
> Wishing you all happy weekends!


	10. Death by Miss Adventure

_[At the very end of the episode, after Phryne burns the letter.]_

“I knew you had it in you.”

Phryne pursed her lips in displeasure. She may have burned the letter, but the offer was as tempting as ever. She took a deep, labored breath. “I wish it were that simple.”

Jack leaned in closer. She was simply impossible to resist when she was like this… when she was ever so slightly more real. Not that she wasn’t completely irresistible as her usual self either. Her confidence and intelligence and bright smile were his downfall no matter what.

“I believe in you, Miss Fisher. You’ve never let me down.”

She bit out a sharp laugh. “Oh just wait.”

“I’ll be waiting forever.”

Their eyes met and lingered for a moment too long. She felt a rush of grateful admiration for this man who always reminded her how to be the best version of herself.

“Forever is an awfully long time, Jack,” Phryne said, breaking the tension that had been building quickly. “Just ask Murdoch Foyle. That’s how long I intend to see him behind bars.”

“And I have to say, I’ve never seen you fail.”

Phryne gave him a smile and cocked her head. Jack couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes flashed from green to blue in the shifting of the light.

Suddenly she sucked in a sharp intake of breath. Her hands flew up to her neck and massaged it lightly. “I think I may have pulled something,” she said with a grimace.

His eyebrows drew together in concern. “At the factory?”

“When I was electrocuted, most likely.”

“Ah, that would do it.”

“I’m just glad it wasn’t Dot. That’s one of her greatest fears, you know.”

“I didn’t. But I wish it hadn’t happened to you.”

Phryne shrugged her shoulders, then grimaced again.

“All's well that ends well.”

“Until it doesn’t,” Jack said sourly. He was tired of all her unnecessary risk-taking. It was becoming borderline suicidal. “You could have been seriously injured.”

Phryne had the common decency to look scared for a single fleeting second. “I know it, Jack. ...But it had to be done.”

“I suppose all I can say is, I’m glad you’re all right.”

“I’m glad we caught the killer.” Her eyes flashed up to his mischievously. “We make quite the team, if I do say so myself.”

Jack refused to give her the pleasure of admitting it outright. “I’ve learned not to argue with you.”

“Wonderful, then we’re agreed.”

“Can we also agree you are in need of some ice for that neck and a good night’s sleep?”

Phryne reached out and touched his arm. “And maybe a massage too?”

Jack smirked. “I’m sure Mr. Butler would be happy to comply.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all still enjoying this collection! I'm already excited to share tomorrow's chapter with you!


	11. Blood and Circuses

_[Continuation of Phryne’s conversation with Jack at the station when she comes to him for help. Directly after he asks her “Why aren’t you investigating, out of interest?”]_

“I-- I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Phryne answered with an imperious air.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. Something was up.

“Would you excuse us for a minute, Samson?” Jack asked politely. “You can take a seat in the hall.”

Sam looked between the Phryne and Jack suspiciously, then let himself out. When the door clicked shut behind him, Jack turned back to Phryne.

“Okay what is it?”

“What led you to believe that Sam was the reason for my non-answer?”

“Ah, so it _was_ a diversion.”

“Of course it was,” Phryne answered with exasperation. “But it had nothing to do with Sam. He already knows the solution to that particular mystery.”

Jack felt the most peculiar rush of jealousy course through him. Only momentarily, but it surprised him. He was well accustomed to seeing Miss Fisher flaunt herself about, but perhaps it was the indication that Sam was something more, someone who knew real truths about her, that caused his belly to burn.

Phryne watched Jack grapple with whether or not to press the issue before she relented. It wasn’t that she minded him knowing, she just hated the pitied looks she received whenever her sister was mentioned.

“Fine,” she began. “I was… well, we, I suppose. _We_ were at a carnival the day Janey was taken.”

Jack looked taken aback, but no pity shone through, for which Phryne was eternally grateful. “Was that the location of the… incident?”

Phryne looked him straight in the eyes. “Surely you can say murder, Inspector.”

Jack looked down sheepishly.

“Yes, it was. And I haven’t been back since.”

“I’m sorry for pressing, Miss Fisher. I didn’t realize…”

“It’s all right, Jack. You must know I wouldn’t have said anything if I truly didn’t want to answer.”

“You understand I still can’t take this case over from Senior Sergeant Grossmith? Not without due cause.”

“There must be _something_ you can do.”

“Perhaps… I could loan him Collins? For the duration of the investigation.”

“That’s a start,” Phryne admitted. “I fear it may be time to face the carnival myself though.”

“You need to do nothing of the sort. Leave it to us for once, Phryne.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why are you so keen to keep me out of this one?”

“I just… don’t think you need to invite pain unnecessarily. Why is this so important to you? You don’t think it’s connected to Janey, do you?”

“Of course not. But Sam and I go way back. We were as close as could be.”

Jack cleared his throat. “Say no more, Miss Fisher--”

“As _children_ , Jack. I haven’t seen him since Janey’s death. Until he turned up on my doorstep today, begging for help.”

Jack’s face sagged in relief. “Well, let’s bring him back in then; we can get it sorted from here.”

Phryne did as he asked, but knew in her heart of hearts she couldn’t let this go. As determined as she was to hand this one off only minutes ago, she was now equally determined to find this killer. It was time to give another carnival the justice she couldn’t have for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear what you all think of this one. :) I know I was very curious what changed Phryne's mind on investigating this one in that room.


	12. Murder in the Dark

_[At the end of the episode, after Phryne and Jack run outside after Foyle.]_

“Let’s get you back inside.” Jack said, leading her away from the empty street and the darkness of the night with one hand on her lower back. “You aren’t safe out here.”

Phryne let out a wry laugh. “Am I safe anywhere?”

Jack opened his mouth and closed it promptly as they passed over the threshold and into the house, Phryne now leading Jack to the parlor. He knew the answer.

“Really and truly safe? I can’t imagine such a place.”

Jack sat down on the chair next to hers and placed his head in his hands. She was right, of course. She always bloody was.

“I understand, but we have to take precautions. Stay inside when you can. Keep Cec and Bert on guard as much as possible. And secure the house every way you know how.”

Phryne stood up suddenly and threw her hands in the air. “I’m not going to stay locked up like some sort of prisoner. I need to _find_ Foyle. Otherwise, there is nowhere safe for me. Or for Jane.” She paced around the room, agitation flowing off of her in waves.

“We need for you to _lay low_. We will catch him, and there’s no reason for you to risk your life over it.”

She stopped moving just as suddenly as she’d started.

“There’s every reason.” She sat down next to Jack once more. “I can’t believe this is happening again.”

“I won’t let it.”

“It’s not up to you.”

Jack reached out and grasped one of her trembling hands in both of his. At the contact, Phryne let out a single anguished wail and crumpled in her seat. The sound echoed throughout the room and filled Jack’s ears with a sharp reminder of how long this had followed her.

“Phryne,” Jack said, waiting until she brought her eyes to meet his. “It won’t end like it did with Janey. I give you my word.”

She shook her head in disbelief. “If only that were enough. I know you mean well, Jack, but there are things beyond your ability.”

“It won’t happen again. It _can’t_.”

In that moment, Phryne saw his true meaning. He wasn’t saying it for her benefit, although he might have fooled himself into thinking so. It was for his. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her, and especially not on his watch. So he’d convinced himself it wouldn’t happen. It couldn’t happen.

Phryne brought her other hand to grasp his. The silence between them stretched on, each alone and yet together in their wide ocean of fears.

“I’m just sorry you weren’t able to play Marc Antony,” she said finally, deciding they needed to find a way to keep going, to move forward and face what was ahead rather than drowning in it. “I know how much you wanted to.”

Jack pressed his lips together and raised his brows in a way that caused her to laugh lightly.

“Another time then?” she asked.

Jack took in a ragged breath, let it out, and rubbed his tired eyes. He knew she was trying to cheer him up, but all it did was remind him of how much he had to lose.

He took another look at her and tried to memorize every detail about her. Her eyes that sparkled and gave way to her every thought. Her mouth that taunted and teased him in a manner he found inexplicably irresistible. Her hands, still in his, comforting and fortifying him when her life and the life of her daughter were on the line. She was everything to him. Did she even know it? If they survived this, perhaps then he’d be brave enough to find out. But for now… it was all he could do to play along.

“For you Miss Fisher, any time. Any time you please.”

It was enough for both of them for now, even if they didn’t quite believe it. They both pretended for the other that there would be time to come. Time for everything unsaid and undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're almost done with S1! Thanks to everyone who's read this far. It's been a wonderfully warm welcome into a new fandom.


	13. King Memses’ Curse

_[After Phryne, Jack, and Jane escape Foyle, but before they go to her sister’s grave.]_

Phryne Fisher lay in her bed back at Wardlow, still as can be. Several hours had passed since they’d escaped from Foyle’s grasp, but the strong dose of paralyzer had not worn off yet.

Jack Robinson sat in the chair beside her. From what the others had explained, Phryne was able to understand on the most basic of levels what was happening around her, but she wasn’t able to process complex ideas or speech in the same way. Her mind was slow and her thoughts would feel like wading through maple syrup.

Nonetheless, he wanted to stay with her. He refused to leave her despite Mr. Butler and Dot and Hugh all assuring him that she was in good hands and he ought to go recover from the ordeal himself. It was unthinkable to do so. He needed to be there to explain and reassure when she came to.

It was past dinner by the time she began to stir. He saw her come alive in bits and pieces. First a twitch of her fingers, the rustle of her covers, the fluttering of her eyelashes. Then she shifted her shoulders, opened her mouth and breathed out a soft croak.

He jumped up from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes closed then opened again, looking up at him blankly. When she shifted again, he got the hint and helped her sit up slightly in the bed.

Her lips moved a few times before “water” finally escaped them. He held up the glass from her nightstand and helped her sip from it slowly. When he pulled it away, some of it slipped down her chin and ran across the expanse of her neck and chest. He gently wiped the least offending areas with his thumb, apologizing for the spill. She didn’t seem to notice. 

“Jane,” she said, once she found her voice again, this time with a little more strength behind it.

“She’s downstairs with Dot and everyone else. Completely unharmed, other than a little rattled. Would you like me to call for her? I know she’s anxious to see you awake.”

“Wait,” Phryne whispered. “Not like this.”

He understood. She wanted to be more of herself when she saw Jane. She didn’t want to frighten her any further.

Phryne’s eyes closed and she slumped back into the pillows, as if her few short sentences had tired her out completely. Jack moved back to the chair, content to wait it out.

“No stay,” she said, her eyes still closed.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised.

Her lip wobbled at that. A curious motion that Jack wasn’t sure how to interpret until he saw the tears leaking down her face. She was completely silent and yet beside herself.

He had little experience with crying women. Rosie never had in his presence, and he hadn’t in hers. He didn’t know what that said about them, but he was willing to admit it was yet another reason why their marriage had fallen apart. The trust simply wasn't there.

It was with Phryne. He moved to her without consciously making the decision to do so. One second he was on the chair and the next he was reaching out to her, pulling her into his arms. Once she felt him there, she wrapped herself around him as tightly as she could with the limited power she held over her limbs. 

He pulled her head to the crook of his neck just as he felt her ribs contract and expand with a heaving sob. He held her to himself securely, supporting her where she couldn’t support herself, as she poured out her grief, her chest heaving with each breath, her tears falling fast and heavy onto his lapel.

Soon enough, tears began to fall from his eyes as well, despite his best efforts to hold them back. They landed on the top of her head, slowly soaking into her hair, anointing her with a sign of their survival.

They cried with a combination of gratefulness and grief, of loss and love. By the time her sobs slowed and transformed into hiccups, his eyes had dried as well. He put his hands on her face and pulled it away from his shoulder so that he could look into her eyes.

Jack wasn’t prepared for the swirling intensity that he was met with, despite how red and puffy they had become. His eyelids fluttered closed, unable to process all that she was conveying, and at that he felt her pull away. She backed up on the bed and managed to hold herself up on her own. He reached out once more and wiped at her damp cheeks.

“Sit with me, Jack,” she said, her voice a hoarse, grating sound. He held the glass of water back out to her, which she took and drank gratefully. When she was done, she leaned back and patted the space next to her. Jack didn’t think it was entirely appropriate, but was powerless to refuse her.

She folded herself into his side after he lay down, her face on his chest and arms around him.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Jack said.

“I thought I’d lost you first. And Jane. Once I put it all together.”

“I know,” he admitted. “I’ll forgive you for locking up Constable Collins just this once.”

She didn’t smile at the joke. It wasn’t time for that. “It had to be done.”

“You were protecting him. And us.” Jack clarified. “The only person you refused to protect is yourself.”

“There was too much on the line to play it safe, Jack.”

“There always is with you. There’s always someone whose life you value more than your own.”

Phryne didn’t know how to reply to that. Of course there was. Her life was worth so little compared to Jane’s and Jack’s and all the others who have families and loved ones waiting up for them.

“Why?” Jack pressed. “You’re worth so much more than you believe.”

Phryne scoffed. “To whom, Jack? To you? To my staff? You would all go on if I was gone. There will be other households to serve, other irritating women to get in your way. I see my value in being able to help others where they cannot help themselves. That is what I’m best for.”

“You are better at that than anyone I know, and yet you’re so wrong. These people, the ones in your home: Jane, Dot, Mr. Butler, even Bert and Cec, they’re your family. You can’t fool yourself any longer into believing otherwise. You are priceless to them.”

Phryne turned her head upward to face him. “And to you?”

Jack paused, unsure of how much to admit to the grieving woman. “You are not replaceable, Miss Fisher. It’s about time you knew that.”

“I won’t stop fighting, you know, for those who need it.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. All I ask is that you do so in a way that allows you to come home at the end of the day.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“I’d appreciate it.”

“I know where he buried, Janey, Jack. Will you come with me? To find her after all these years so she can finally be at peace?”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

She sighed into his side in relief that she wouldn’t have to face that alone. “Thank you.” 

“Are you beginning to feel yourself again?” Jack inquired.

“Miraculously so. ...Would you go get Jane for me now?”

“Of course.” Jack removed himself from underneath her gently. “She’ll be up here shortly.”

Phryne sat up with him and glanced herself in the mirror beside her bed. She grimaced at her tear-streaked face, mussed up hair, and lifeless eyes. “Perhaps stall for just a moment?”

“Anything for you.” Jack winked.

“I’ll remember that,” Phryne teased.

“And I’m sure I’ll live to regret it,” Jack replied, as he made his way through the door and closed it behind himself.

Phryne could only think, _thank God for that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's S1! Wow, this has been the most interesting and rewarding challenge so far. S2 starts tomorrow! :)
> 
> (Also, sorry if that was sad... it had to be done. ;) I promise the next few are more lighthearted.)


	14. Murder Most Scandalous

_[Right before Jack goes through the “false” register in his office with Phryne.]_

Phryne walked into the Inspector’s office at City South later that night. Jack was seated at his desk, the register he’d collected an hour earlier open in front of him as he tirelessly flipped through page after page, trying to mine something useful from the falsities it contained.

He looked up at the rustle of beads and skirts.

“Ah, Miss Fisher,” he welcomed her, noting she was entirely clothed once more.

“Hello, Jack,” she said enthusiastically.

“And here I’d thought you’d traded in your detective work for show business.”

Phryne grinned and placed a hand on her hip. “I’m a woman of many talents, Detective Inspector. I’d hate to limit myself to just one.”

“From what I’ve seen, and rest assured I’ve seen more than enough,” Jack emphasized, his mind going back to the show she’d put on that evening, “there’s no danger of that.”

“Someone needs to keep you on your toes,” she said, taking a seat across from him.

Jack smirked. Phryne Fisher excelled at that, as she did with virtually everything she put her mind to.

She continued, “Although seems as if your… _wife_ ,” she paused on the word, “may have taken the helm this round.”

Jack gave her a pointed look. “Rosie isn’t my wife any longer.” Then he sighed and further considered his words. “But I owe it to her to help her find the truth.”

Phryne was impressed with his level of devotion, although she never should have expected anything less out of Jack Robinson. Loyalty was in his nature.

“Even if it leads to her father?” she inquired.

“I’d rather know if it were me. Wouldn’t you?”

“Oh most certainly,” Phryne agreed. “But then again, I’d be the first to suspect _my_ father.”

“Well I hope it never comes to that.”

Jack’s eyes met hers for a brief moment, but one that seemed to stretch out forever. They understood each other, and that was a precious thing for neither one had ever felt fully known before.

Phryne broke the silence first, unwilling to take this any further tonight.

“So, any new leads from your confiscated register?”

_[Scene continues in the show from here with Jack saying: It’s useless. This city is full of John Smiths.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one today, but hopefully still fun! It was a very small amount of time that I tried to squeeze an additional scene into. ;)


	15. Death Comes Knocking

_[Continuation of the end of the episode with Jack and Phryne in her parlor. Last thing said is by Jack: All I can see is another martini.]_

“If that’s the case, I can make all your dreams come true.” Phryne said teasingly, as she stood up to refill their glasses at the bar cart.

_I rather think that might be the case_ , Jack thought before he could stop himself. When he realized what he’d admitted to, even just in his own mind, he shook his head clear of the notion. It wasn’t true after all, was it?

He couldn’t be sure of his dreams in this post-Rosie world, but he knew himself well enough to know that he could never be just another one of Phryne’s conquests. If he let himself love her like he so desperately wanted to love her, it would last his entire lifetime, and he was quite sure that was more of him than she wanted.

Phryne was back with his martini in a flash, holding it out in front of his face and wiggling it temptingly.

“You’re an angel incarnate,” he said, taking it from her hand.

“That’s what they all say,” Phryne said with a smile.

“Do you have any… plans for your evening?” Jack asked, fearing another round with Warwick would be her answer.

“As it happens, I don’t. My schedule is alarmingly open when we’re free of murders.”

“I’m sure you’ll resolve that soon enough.”

“Sounds like you’re pinning the next one on me.” Phryne laughed.

“I can’t know the lengths you’d go to to keep your social calendar full.”

“I suppose it’s a motive as good as any.”

“Food for thought, at the very least,” Jack said, polishing off his second martini of the night.

“Until then, I’ll just have to make do with you… that is, if you care to stay?”

“My schedule is as open as yours.”

“Wonderful!” She clapped her hands together in delight. “Now what can we get up to on this lovely night?”

“Any books around here worth sharing?” Jack suggested hesitantly, suddenly realizing he may have just signed up for more than he bargained.

Phryne waved her hand in dismissal. “I’m sure there are, but I couldn't sit still right now if I wanted to.” She glanced around the room for inspiration. “Oh, I know!”

Jack was suddenly pulled out of his chair and into the center of the room. She smiled at him and raised her eyebrows before dropping his hands and racing to the record player. She inserted a disc and placed the arm of the phonograph down, filling the room with an upbeat, but nicely paced tune.

He knew what she was up to only moments before she threw herself in his arms, moving his hands to rest on her lower back, as she placed hers behind his neck. She swayed to the music, leading him as she did, and he couldn’t help but grin at her joyous face looking up at him. Her eyes sparkled with delight as the two of them spun and twirled without a care.

He wasn’t a dancer by any means, but he would dance with her for every moment of the rest of his life if that was what she wished. There was no place he’d rather be. He only wished she would feel the same.


	16. Dead Man’s Chest

_[After Phryne and Jack drop into the water off the pier.]_

Jack landed in the water with a loud splash that he hoped wasn’t heard by the men overhead. He bobbed underneath for a moment before propelling himself up to the surface and taking a deep breath of the cool night air.

“Miss Fisher,” he called out when he couldn’t see her anywhere. No answer. He looked around frantically, moving his hands over the water around him where she must’ve gone under. “Phryne!” he whispered loudly.

A gasping breath sounded from a few feet away.

“Phryne?”

“Hello, Jack,” she whispered back. “Are you coming?”

He caught up to her with a few quick strokes.

“Let’s get back to shore,” she said when he’d almost reached her. “It’s colder than I expected in here.”

He followed the sound of her more than anything as they made their way back. It was too dark to see much else.

Phryne felt the sand under her feet after a minute or two, and walked the rest of the way up to shore. She heard Jack wading through the water behind her.

“Miss Fisher!” Jack exclaimed once they were both on sand. Now that he was close enough, he could see that she’d ditched her long skirt and flowy shirt somewhere in the water, and was currently wearing nothing more than her smalls.

Phryne turned around and gave him a pointed look. “They’ll _hear_ you.”

“What if they _see_ you!” he exclaimed. Although he had to admit that she looked pretty good. Fantastic, if he was being honest.

“I suppose I’ll just have to blame it on you then, won’t I? Lovers get into all sorts of mischief on holiday.” Phryne winked at him suggestively.

Jack groaned and shrugged off his coat jacket. “Put this on.”

She took the jacket and placed it over her shoulders, not bothering to button up the front.

“Let’s just… get you home.”

They walked up and down the alleys of Queenscliff back to the house chatting about their discovery at the pier and possible suspects. It was nice and it ended all too soon, although they were both still soaked to the bone and shivering violently by the time they made it to the front lawn.

“Let’s climb through my window,” Phryne suggested as they approached.

“Can’t we simply use the front door?”

“Not if we want to keep this our little secret.”

“Surely they’ve all been in bed for hours.”

“Jack, I own a house like this one. Believe me, nothing that walks through a front door goes unnoticed or unheard.”

“I won’t bother to argue,” Jack sighed. “We’re both freezing and it sounds like our energy is better spent climbing.”

“That’s the spirit!” Phryne said as she led him around the side and sized up the feat. Her window was on the second floor above the study. There was a small balcony jutting off and a trellis just to the side that Phryne knew she could climb.

“Follow me,” she said as she firmly grasped the wooden frame and hoisted herself onto the wall. Jack looked away as she began to climb since her outfit left little to the imagination, until she hissed at him to hurry up.

At the top, she thrust herself off the trellis with a strong shove, caught onto the balcony, and pulled herself over to safety. She stood up, breathing heavily and frozen stiff, to watch Jack scale the final feet. Once at the top, he looked helplessly from the trellis to the balcony.

“Just jump, Jack.”

“I’m not sure I can,” he admitted with a waver to his voice.

“I’ll catch you,” she promised.

He looked over skeptically, but a moment later pushed off as she had and threw his arms over the top of the balcony rail. She held on to his forearms as his feet searched for purchase below. When he finally found his balance, they worked together to pull him over the rail and onto the balcony where he promptly landed on top of her on the hard stone.

“Oh!” she cried as she hit the floor and the breath was knocked out of her.

“Oof,” Jack echoed, not realizing what had happened. When his mind caught up and he found himself laying on top of a half-naked Phryne Fisher, he scrambled off her, apologizing profusely.

“It’s not your fault, Jack,” she said, as he reached down and pulled her up. “Just gravity.”

“You’re freezing,” he said, noting how cold her hand was in his. He reached up to rub his hands down the coat sleeves covering her arms trying to stimulate some warmth.

“As are you,” she noted. “We’ll be much better soon.”

They picked the lock on the glass door as quickly as they could with their shaking hands, and stumbled through into Phryne’s room. Once inside, she shrugged out of the coat and wrapped a wool blanket around herself.

Jack averted his eyes, however he still couldn’t help but notice she was even more gorgeous in proper lighting.

“Nightcap, Jack?” she asked, pulling her stash of champagne out from under the bed.

“I think I’ll excuse myself to go dry off.” It was necessary, but he also knew he was at the end of his rope with Phryne this evening. One last flirtation and he just might give in.

“Mhm,” she agreed, looking him over. “Well you know where to find me if you change your mind.”

“Thoughtful as always, Miss Fisher,” Jack said, picking up his coat from the bed and making his way to the door.

“Be quiet, Jack,” she advised as he stepped into the hall, “I’d hate for them to think we were up to something... unseemly.”

Jack forced himself to keep walking. “Goodnight, Miss Fisher.”

“Goodnight, Jack,” she called out, just loudly enough to cause him to stop in his tracks and grit his teeth. She smiled in success and closed the door to draw up a warm bath and prepare for bed, pleased with the way her evening had turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this one's so late today! Technically it's still Saturday in Los Angeles for 45 more minutes, so I'm counting it as a win haha. I promise an earlier one tomorrow!


	17. Deadweight

_[Continuation of the scenic railway ride at the end of the episode.]_

As the scenic railway went over its final hump and came to a final screeching halt, Jack threw his arm out in front of her, protecting her from being launched forward at the final second. She only screamed with laughter and thrust her hands in the air.

“Oh Jack, that was utterly thrilling!” Phryne gushed as they loaded off the railway and onto the platform. “Don’t you agree?”

Jack was quite sure the human form was not meant to undergo such a trial, but he had to admit he’d had fun all the same. Primarily because it seemed scientifically impossible for him to be cross about something that lit up Phryne’s face like a Christmas tree. She was glowing from head to toe, her bright smile as big as he’d ever seen it, her eyes dancing against the flashing lights of the attraction.

She didn’t wait for him to reply, and instead asked breathlessly, “Can we go again?”

At that moment, Jack lost his footing descending the steps of the platform and stumbled forward uneasily.

“Oh!” Phryne cried, latching onto his arm with both of hers. “Be careful.”

“That’s the last thing I ever expected to come out of your mouth,” Jack teased as he found his footing again.

“I’m not the one nearly falling off stairs.”

“I’m still dizzy,” Jack explained, “from the rail.”

Phryne shrugged her shoulders and held on to him all the more firmly as they left the ride area.

“I thought you wanted to go again.”

“One of us may need an interlude,” Phryne explained.

“No need to stall on my account,” Jack protested, not wanting to delay her fun.

“I never said it was for you.” Phryne looked around the grounds at the offerings. “It’s time for ice cream, of course,” she said, tugging Jack toward the cart.

She bought herself a cone, and tried to buy one for him as well, but he declined, concerned what the sugary treat would do to his stomach when they made it back for round two on the railway.

“You can have some of mine then,” Phryne offered. They strolled along the length of the park, taking in the children running and playing, the smells of warm fried food that permeated the air, the colorful lights and laughing people. 

Jack’s dizziness had faded long ago, but he conveniently forgot to mention it as she continued to entwine her arm with his. Every few moments she would stick her ice cream cone in his face and offer him a lick. He turned it down at first, but she was persistent, and he was powerless to resist. All in all, he imagined this had to be the closest thing to heaven here on earth.

Phryne finally tired of walking aimlessly and changed course back to the railway.

“Are you ready for round two now, Inspector Detective?”

“I thought it was you who needed the break?”

“Well, as you so graciously assisted in finishing off the ice cream, there’s nothing holding me back.”

“After you then,” Jack said, gesturing out toward the entrance. Phryne grasped his hand in hers and pulled him toward the line.

As they waited for their turn, Phryne took in the sea breeze on her face, Jack’s hand warm in hers, and the taste of the ice cream still sweet on her lips and had to admit that she’d never had a better day. It was a little bit of heaven here on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're officially halfway through!! Hope everyone is still enjoying. :)


	18. Murder a la Mode

_[When Jack and Phryne are at the stakeout in the dark, right before Jack says: So where did you send Dot and Mr. Butler?]_

Jack entered through the side door of Wardlow without knocking, per Phryne’s instructions earlier that day. They needed to be discreet if they were going to pull this off.

She met him in the kitchen, startling him with a whispered “Hello, Jack” in the darkness. He moved toward her voice and stopped when he felt her hand reach out and press against his chest.

“There you are,” he noted.

“Let’s move this party into the closet,” Phryne advised. “We don’t want them to see any movement if they’re casing the place.”

“After you,” Jack agreed, gesturing in front of him for her to lead the way. They made their way across the house and into a coat closet near the entrance, Phryne swinging a large basket alongside them.

They crawled into the small space, backing up to sit against the back wall, pressing against one another.

“Tight quarters,” Jack observed.

“Do you object?” Phryne teased. She certainly didn’t. Things were always more interesting with Jack Robinson around.

“I didn’t say that.”

Phryne settled back into the coats hanging around her and tried to get comfortable. There was no telling how long they’d have to wait this out.

“So what do we do now?”

“Why, we wait,” Phryne explained.

“And you don’t know who we’re up against?”

“I have a hunch, but nothing concrete.”

“Any thoughts on what we do when they turn up?” Jack asked.

“We divide and conquer. Take them from both sides and make sure they don’t escape.”

Jack couldn’t help but smile at her plan of action. Only Phryne would execute a perfectly well thought out stake-out.

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening for any sign of chaos about to erupt around them.

“It’s very quiet,” Jack observed.

“That is the idea,” Phryne said with a soft laugh.

“I suppose I’m just not used to it with you around.”

Phryne gasped in mock offense. “I can be absolutely silent when I need to be.”

“Which apparently isn’t very often.”

Phryne only reached over and elbowed him in the side. “It’s Dot you’re thinking of, not me.”

“Oh yes,” Jack agreed exaggeratingly, “Must be Dot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, fun one today! Thanks for reading, everyone. :D


	19. Marked for Murder

_[At the end of the episode, after he wraps his scarf around her. Right after Jack says: Even a Collingwood girl would have to stay for a game like that to humor an Abbotsford man.]_

“I suppose she would,” Phryne agreed. Jack’s face loomed ever closer to hers as he tugged at the red and green scarf around her neck.

A sharp blow of a whistle broke them from their reverie. They snapped apart and looked outward toward the field, making a distinct effort to watch the match.

Phryne, however, couldn’t help but let her eyes wander to where Rosie sat a few rows ahead. The woman couldn’t sit still; she shifted in her seat almost constantly and looked over her shoulder a few times toward Jack. Phryne averted her eyes quickly in those instances so Rosie wouldn’t catch her observing her movements.

After the fourth such instance, Phryne couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer.

“Jack,” she whispered, turning to face him on the bench.

“Yes?” he asked, leaning in to her again to hear her over the noise of the stadium.

“Rosie, your…former, well--”

“Ex-wife,” he filled in.

“Yes. She’s looking this way quite a lot. Any idea why?”

Jack’s eyebrows rose in surprise. He hadn’t noticed her doing so. He figured she would be otherwise occupied with that new fiance of hers.

“I haven’t the foggiest idea, Miss Fisher. She seems rather engaged with the match to…” he trailed off as Rosie looked over her shoulder at them for a fifth time. Their gazes met and Rosie snapped back forward, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

Jack held up his hands in confusion and shrugged. “Perhaps she’s simply jealous of the beautiful woman by my side.” She could tell he was joking, but she suspected he wasn’t far off all the same.

“I could see why,” Phryne agreed, teasingly. “I’m quite the catch.” Jack only hummed in agreement, his focus back on the game.

She jabbed him lightly with her elbow. “You know she said the strangest thing to me at the funeral.”

“What’s that?” Jack asked, his eyes narrowed at her, rubbing his ribs lightly where she’d hit him.

“She said that Celia had been asking her about divorce. At first I thought nothing of it, except for what it meant for Harry and Celia’s marriage, of course. But later I remembered what she had said in the parlor. That Harry and Celia’s marriage was perfectly good.”

“That is odd,” Jack agreed. “I’m sure she meant nothing of it though.”

“She was protecting Celia, most likely. No real harm in that. It just got me to wondering… did she want the divorce? Your divorce?”

Jack finally turned his attention away from the field and focused it solely on Phryne.

“She did.”

“Did you?”

“No,” Jack admitted. “But I have to say, from the other side of it, I think we made the right choice. We couldn’t make each other happy any longer.”

Phryne took his hand in hers and held it tightly. She was happy for Jack, but she wasn’t sure Rosie still felt the same. Her actions seemed like those of a woman who realized she’d let something good get away too late. And perhaps was angling to get it back. Would he want that?

“Are you happy now, Jack?”

He looked down at their entwined hands and then back up to her face.

“Immeasurably,” he said without a hint of humor.

“Football will do that to a man,” she joked.

“Amongst other things,” he agreed.

They returned their focus to the football, and Phryne had the fleeting thought, _none of them Rosie_.


	20. Blood at the Wheel

_[In his office after Phryne discovers him drinking alone. Right after Jack says: Goodnight, Miss Fisher.]_

“I’m not _leaving_ , Jack,” Phryne insisted, standing up from her chair to approach him. “Not until you tell me what’s the matter.”

Jack sighed heavily. “I don’t have the energy for this tonight, Miss Fisher.” He thought back to the call he received just that morning announcing her untimely death. He had never felt such pain. It was a wonder he’d made it to the crash site unharmed. 

And then seeing the car, thinking she was hidden under the bloodied cloth, it almost did him in. He lost the ability to breath. He thought he was imagining it when another woman’s face appeared underneath. He even had to ask Constable Collins to confirm. It was only when he heard her voice from his peripheral did he fully accept that Phryne was alive. He, however, hadn’t been fully functioning since.

“Why ever not?” Phryne exclaimed. He was acting completely out of character. First the humorless attitude, then the drinking, now this early dismissal. She didn’t understand it in the least.

“It’s of no consequence to you,” Jack snapped.

Phryne put her hands on her hips and held her ground. “I rather think it is if I’m to be treated to this way going forward.”

“Whatever happened to not taking things seriously?”

“Well…” she stuttered. He had her there, but she never meant to lump him into that. “Do you have to remember _everything_ I say?” It was annoying. Men were supposed to be terrible listeners.

“I’m afraid it’s an affliction I can’t seem to rid myself of.”

“You really won’t tell me what’s wrong? It has to be something quite awful to cause you to resort to _this_.” she said in a high-pitched tone, gesturing at his entire being. This was not the Jack she knew and loved.

“I really won’t.” Jack gestured back out the open door. “ _Goodnight_ , Miss Fisher.”

Phryne stomped out of City South and back to the Hispano parked out front. She may have just forfeited the battle, but she was determined to win the war. She would get to the bottom of this… after a few stiff drinks of her own and a good night sleep. Tomorrow was a new day.

Meanwhile, Jack had returned to his desk and put his head in his hands. She was too much. She took too much for granted, her own life included. And she meant too much to him for his own good. It may not have been Phryne this time around, but it was inevitable if she continued to live her life as if she was invincible. And he wasn’t sure he could survive her doomed end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another late-ish one! Lots of meetings today at work. :/


	21. The Blood of Juana the Mad

_[At the end of the episode, after Jack and Phryne agree to be partners again.]_

“What made you change your mind?” Phryne asked, not wanting to push him too hard, but curious enough to risk it.

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

“I suppose I found it equally unbearable this way too.”

“To keep our distance? To work apart?”

“Yes, everything, yes. To see you day after day... To go on without you in any capacity.”

“If it’s any condolence, I felt the same.”

“Our work is too similar to avoid each other successfully, and…” he trailed off, deep in a thought.

“Ah, so it was only logical then.”

He looked up and met her eyes with a weight that unnerved her. “And I found that I didn’t want to.”

“So I’m worth it after all?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“I’m pleased to hear it. I was going mad without you. And we do make a wonderful team.”

“We do,” he admitted. There was a short pause where Phryne could sense he was working out something in his mind, and then he continued.

“I would never ask you to change, Phryne Fisher.”

Phryne tilted her head, not entirely sure where this was going.

“But I do need you to know that if you ever did meet an unfortunate end… well… that would be the end of me too. In some form or another.”

Phryne’s eyes glistened in the candlelight from the mantle. “Oh, Jack…”

“You don’t need to say anything. Or make empty promises. I just... had to say it.”

Phryne nodded imperceptibly and turned her head downward to discreetly wipe a traitorous tear from her face.

“Let’s have a toast then,” she said, holding up her glass and waiting for him to do the same. “To long and happy lives. For us both.”

“For us both,” Jack echoed. They clinked their glasses together in unison, on the same page again at last.


	22. Framed for Murder

_[After Phryne and Jack visit Raymond’s house to meet the American.]_

After talking to the American studio executive and various members of the household staff, Phryne and Jack bid their goodbyes and left Raymond’s estate.

“So, any promising leads thus far?” Phryne prodded, as they made their way down the front steps.

“If you’re asking after your friend, his story seems aligned to me.”

“Ah excellent. He’s no longer a suspect then?”

“Miss Fisher, you know better than most that no one can ever entirely be ruled out.”

“Still,” she said, “I very much so doubt that he’d have done it.”

“As do I,” Jack assured her.

“I’m going to be hosting a dinner party tonight for Raymond and his promising new star. Would you like to attend?”

“I’m afraid I have more pressing matters to attend to.”

“Oh come on, Jack,” she pleaded. “All your most pressing subjects will be there, including the shifty American.”

Jack rolled his eyes at her methods of persuasion.

“I promise to let you interrogate them after dessert.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I must pass. Collins and I have an appointment with the coroner.”

“Much more fun, I’m sure. You’ll keep me informed though? I’ll pass on any interesting observations from my affair.”

“Naturally.”

Phryne reached out and brushed his shoulder with her hand. “I’m so glad we’re back at it again, Jack. I know I’ve said it before, but it was awfully lonely without you.”

“With that, I cannot argue.”

“So… I’ll see you later then?” Jack could hear the insecurity in her tone despite her intent to hide it.

“Phryne,” Jack said softly, “I’m not going to push you away again. I couldn’t stand it.”

Phryne nodded solemnly. “Neither could I, Jack.”

“Maybe I’ll swing by the party after the coroner visit. If I find anything of interest.”

“Wonderful!” Phryne exclaimed, knowing he would be there no matter what. “Then I’ll see you soon.”

Jack knew he couldn’t disappoint her now, not with her bright eyes and wide smile shining up at him. “See you soon, Miss Fisher.”


	23. Death on the Vine

_[When Jack arrives on the scene and confronts the local police. Right after Phryne says: All the better for seeing you, Jack. And before they talk with the police again.]_

“Care to fill me in?” Jack asked, pulling her by the arm away from the crowd.

“It’s been absolute madness since we arrived. Dead men and snakes and non-operating vehicles. They’ve managed to sabotage me at every step.” Phryne took a deep breath and wiped her brow. She hadn’t realized how the stress had been building inside of her until this moment. “I just… I--” she stuttered to a stop. Words lost in her relief to finally have him there.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this,” Jack promised. “You’re absolutely right that something has gone horribly wrong here.”

Phryne tilted her head in agreement. Of that, she was sure.

“And I commend you for seeking assistance instead of getting yourself killed.” 

Phryne put her hand on her hip defiantly. “I’m sure I would have made it out alive… somehow.”

“You do have a knack for scraping by,” Jack admitted with a grin.

“How are things back at City South?”

“Unsurprisingly, everything was leading me right here. The victim’s mother visited us with some concerning testimony.”

“Oh do share.”

“I think it will have to wait until after we have a word with your friend who tried to relocate this body.”

“It does seem more pressing,” Phryne agreed with a smile. “We can’t have our victims disappearing on us.”

“Mhm,” Jack muttered, already thinking about where he wanted to start.

“Well let’s get to it then,” Phryne said impatiently. “The sooner we’re all out of this town, the better. You’ll see soon enough.”

“I think I already do,” Jack confirmed, then followed her lead over to the man in question, ready to take on yet another case the way they did everything best: together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one for today! The next few after this are a little longer/more intense. Hope you're all still enjoying!!


	24. Dead Air

_[When the culprit is caught in the radio station. Right after Phryne says: You took your time.]_

Jack gave her a full once-over: hair tousled, eyes rimmed with red and glossy, throat speckled with popped blood vessels. He barely noticed Collins escorting their latest murderer out of the room and presumably back to the station. He only had eyes for her. He’d almost lost her. Again.

“Are you sure you’re all right, Miss Fisher?” he reached out and rubbed one hand down her arm in affectionate concern.

“Quite,” she said, leaning back against the soundboard. “I just need to catch my breath.”

“Can I drive you to hospital?”

“There’s no need. I’m perfectly fine,” she said, rubbing her neck where she’d been strangled only minutes before.

“The soreness of your neck says otherwise. There will be marked bruising there by tomorrow.”

“Well the doctors can’t do anything for that,” Phryne protested.

“I just want to be sure. That nothing was damaged.”

Phryne looked into his eyes and tried to pass her confidence on to him. Instead, she felt herself absorbing all his fear. Every ounce of it since he’d heard that she was in trouble. She had no words for that. She hadn’t even considered that she’d drove him into a panic yet again. 

She leaned forward and fell into his arms, wrapping hers around him tightly. They stood like that, pressed together, feeling each breath the other took. Their heartbeats against the other were an unexpected salve, assuring the pair that they were alive. They had made it through another case. Another day.

Phryne loosened her hold eventually, but didn’t let go. She refused to be the one to move first. She may have just survived a fight for her life, but it was Jack who needed the reassurance.

He cleared his throat and gently stepped away a seemingly interminable amount of time later. They locked eyes once more, and he moved to smooth her hair back into place. It was blissfully silent. Both saying what need to be said in the best way they knew how.

“No hospital, then?” he questioned again.

“I’d rather not,” Phryne said, though she had decided she would go if he pressed.

Jack nodded. “Then that’s that.” He could press for it, but in truth she did seem a bit better already, and she clearly had no interest in it.

“Although… would you take me home? I’ll have Cec and Bert pick up the Hispano tomorrow.” She was a little dizzy from the earlier lack of oxygen.

“Of course,” Jack said, leading her out of the radio station with a hand placed on her lower back. “Then I’ll have to go back to the station to finish the lock-up.”

“Will you come by again after? We’re going to celebrate tonight.”

“The arrest?” he asked as they descended the stairs.

Phryne smirked. “Not quite. Hugh and Dot’s engagement.”

“So it’s official?” They climbed in his police car and buckled in for the ride.

“It is. I don’t think they’ve worked everything out, but they’re willing to make a go of it and try.”

Jack shook his head grimly. “Brave souls.”

Phryne only laughed. One of her wonderful, booming laughs that made him feel alive. Everything was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 10 more left as of now!


	25. Unnatural Habits

_[After they finish up on the boat and have Fletcher and the Commissioner in custody.]_

The Commissioner, Sidney Fletcher, Captain De Vere, and the rest of the men were filed off the ship in handcuffs by the reinforcements Jack had called in and loaded into police vehicles to return them to the City South station’s jail for further questioning.

Jack had been running around the boat, clearing each section and securing the culprits for the past few hours. And he had seen Miss Fisher’s motor car drive off quite some time ago. So it came as a shock when he found her in the small holding area of the ship where the missing girls had been discovered during his final walkthrough.

“Miss Fisher!” he said in surprise. It melted away quickly when he saw the tears glistening in her tired eyes. “Is everything all right? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, Jack. I just wanted to experience what those poor girls had to live through.”

He held out a hand to help her down from the hold. She took it gratefully and lowered herself back down to the deck.

“They’re all safe now. And so are you,” Jack said reassuringly.

“By sheer luck,” Phryne said derisively.

“I take it this hasn’t impressed upon you to obey police orders?”

Phryne glared at him. “If I had stayed at home as you requested, who knows where those girls would be now.”

Jack could only nod. She was right. Her crew had also helped him and Collins make it out alive.

“I believe you went against the same orders tonight, Inspector.”

“I couldn’t sit idly by and watch this ship leave the harbour.”

“That makes two of us,” Phryne said, and then continued after a pause. “Do you-- is your job still secure?”

“I think it is. The Commissioner is the one out of a job tonight.”

“I’m sorry for any strife I caused you.”

“I thought I asked you not to apologize.”

“I mean it, Jack. I take my work seriously and I will carry on when required, but I would hate to put your career on the line because of it.”

Jack shook his head, silently denying that she did such a thing. “If the force knew what was good for them, they’d never try to leash you.”

Phryne stuck out her hand. “Truce, then?”

Jack grasped her cold, soft hand in his. “Truce.”

They shook and smiled at the silliness of it all.

“I think it’s time we made our way back,” Jack said. “I’ve got a full jail to sort through, and you’ll want to make sure those girls are safe and sound.” He put her arm though hers and they made their way off the ship together. Both relieved to fight another day.


	26. Murder Under the Mistletoe

_[In the house, late at night after Jack leaves Phryne in her room and tells her to lock the door.]_

Phryne prepared for bed in her usual fashion, stripping her face of makeup, washing off the grime of the day, and changing into her lingerie. She climbed into the massive four poster bed and pulled the covers tight under her chin. It was chilly out, and even she could admit that the murders had her slightly unnerved.

She lay down and closed her eyes tightly, listening to the rhythm whistle of the wind outside rattling the windows. She was on the verge of sleep when a new sound joined the mix, a light tapping that woke her up immediately with the fluttering beat of her heart.

Her eyes flew open and looked around the room for the source. It sounded like it was coming from outside her bedroom.

Phryne rose to investigate when she heard a whispered “Miss Fisher” come from the hall. She exhaled the breath she had been holding and forced herself to take in a gulp of air. It was only Jack. She would know that voice anywhere.

She drew on her robe and opened the door to him. “Yes, Jack?” she asked, blinking at the candlelight that was suddenly in her face.

“Just checking to make sure you followed orders,” Jack said with a smile.

“I was safely tucked in bed with my door locked tight,” Phryne answered indignantly.

“Color me surprised,” Jack admitted. “I expected you to be halfway down the mountain by now.”

“You don’t trust me?” Phryne teased, finally getting over the scare and finding her footing.

“When have you ever listened before?”

“There’s a first for everything,” she began. And after a brief pause, she said, “And this time… well, this time I have no intention of breaking orders.”

“Why’s that?”

She broke their eye contact and looked down the hall, saying nothing.

Jack almost couldn’t believe what he saw in her eyes. She was scared. Perhaps because she was trapped with no way to return to the safety of her home if things took a turn for the worse. He couldn’t be positive, and he wasn’t sure she knew herself. But her silence was answer enough.

“Would you like some company?” Jack offered. “A nightcap, perhaps?”

Phryne’s eyes met his once more. She steeled herself with all the resolve she could muster and tried to drive the ridiculous fears from her mind.

“A nightcap would be lovely.” She widened the opening so he could join her in the room and then locked the door behind him, still not taking any chances. “You’re not worried what the household will think if they find you in here?” Jack was always fussing over the appearance of things.

“Do you want me to leave?” Jack asked.

“Never,” Phryne answered in complete honesty.

“Then I couldn’t care less about the lot of them.” Phryne’s eyes widened in surprise and a smile quirked on her lips.

Jack had walked over to the small bar cart and prepared two glasses of whiskey for them, handing one over to Phryne as her joined her on the velvet couch.

They talked about the case at first, and then previous cases once they had tired the current one out. They chatted about Dot and Hugh, Jane’s homecoming, and Christmas traditions. He kept her going until late into the night, until her eyes began to droop as she spoke, and until she finally, finally fell asleep. He gently moved her head to rest against the back of the couch and pulled the wool blanket up over her shoulders. She looked comfortable enough, but he opted to stay a little longer until he was sure she wouldn’t wake.

When she did, it was from the first rays of sun filtering in through the curtains of her bedroom. She opened her eyes blearily, still exhausted, as was to be expected after only a few hours of sleep. She made to stretch out under the comforter, but quickly realized she wasn’t in her bed at all.

Phryne twisted around to find herself laying across a certain Detective Inspector on the couch in her room. One glance at the door told her it was still locked, and they were still safe.

She looked back to Jack, asleep beneath her. His face was calm and a soft smile ghosted his lips. His hair was tousled and a curl drooped across his forehead in a way that she’d never seen before with all the product he usually wore to keep it in place. 

Phryne felt an indescribable surge of affection for him in that moment. He had come back for her in the night, talked with her well past his usual bedtime, and stayed with her even after she fell asleep. She reached up and brushed her hand across his face, careful to do it lightly enough as not to wake him. She dragged it down his neck and chest as well, increasing the pressure slightly as she went.

He sighed in his sleep and shifted into a more comfortable position with his head slightly propped up against the armrest and the rest of him sprawled down the length of the couch, turned inward toward her. Phryne was facing him too, her head level with his chest and her back pressed the cushions.

Trapped between him and the couch, she had never felt more secure. She wanted to savor the moment, knowing this may never happen again. The way he smelled in sleep, the red lines that crossed one cheek where he’d been lying previously, and the way he felt against her. She held each bit in her mind, until she slowly slipped back into sleep, taken down again by sheer exhaustion.

When they woke again, several hours later, this was something they could hold on to. Something to see them both through the horrors to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of season two!! Only one more season to go. :D


	27. Death Defying Feats

_[At the end of the episode, after the toast with Phryne’s father.]_

Phryne finally convinced her father to retire upstairs and leave her and Jack to their evening. She escorted him to his room, then asked Cec and Bert to ensure he stayed up there.

As she descended the stairway back to the dining room where Jack waited, she rubbed her forehead and grimaced at the day she had endured.

At that same moment, hearing her footsteps, Jack peeked around the corner and saw her sour expression.

“Miss Fisher?” he questioned. She looked up quickly and plastered a smile across her face. She didn’t know why she did it when he’d clearly already seen through it. “You look to be in pain.”

“I’m just fine, Jack,” she said wearily, still holding on to the last remnants of her smile.

He narrowed his eyes at her unbelievingly. “We can reschedule supper for another night.”

She dropped her shoulders and let her expression fade back into one of pure misery. Tears sprang to her eyes before she could stop them, and she angrily wiped them away.

Jack moved toward her, meeting her at the last step, and took her in his arms. She held him tightly and sucked in a deep, shaky breath.

“Do you want me to take my leave?” he asked, trying to be considerate and having no idea what was actually the matter.

“Would you sit with me?” she whispered, her face still on his shoulder, and her mouth almost pressed against his ear.

He let go momentarily, then took her by the hand and led her into the parlor. They sat next to each other in her set of chairs, their hands clasped together in the space between them.

“I almost drowned today,” she finally admitted, after a long silence that Jack was not going to break first. He was going to follow her lead here. “In more way than one.”

“How’s that?” he asked.

“The tank, first and foremost. It was touch and go by the end; I wasn’t sure I could break through the rigged system on the little oxygen I had left.”

“I should have been there sooner.”

“I should have told you what I was up to.”

“We’ll do better next time,” Jack promised, after all there was always a next time with her. It was just a matter of refining their methods. Of figuring out how to put their own lives on the line as little and as safely as possible.

“And then… my father. He takes me under sometimes.”

“Were you expecting him tonight?”

“I never am. Or when I am, that’s precisely when he doesn’t turn up.”

“You’ve spoken about him before. He wasn’t… kind to you.”

“No, but the years and the distance and the money seem to have changed him. For better or for worse is still up for debate. But he thinks all is forgiven.”

“I take it you’re not ready to forgive.”

“I may never be ready. Not completely. But he’s my father and I do try to keep that in mind.”

Jack nodded in understanding.

“I don’t mean to drag you in the middle of all this. I’m sure he’ll be gone tomorrow and I can carry on.”

“It’s of no concern,” Jack said reassuringly. A genuine smile flitted across her face at the sentiment.

“Are you hungry, Jack? Supper must be getting cold.”

“Are you up for it?” Jack asked with concern.

Phryne stood from her chair, her hands still in his, and pulling him up after her. “I’m suddenly starved.”


	28. Murder & the Maiden

_[After Phryne tests out her theory of the missing man being the dead woman with a body wrap.]_

Jack arrived at Wardlow not twenty minutes after he had received an urgent call from Dot that Miss Fisher had uncovered a new secret of James Manning. He was curious what she had come up with, but a little hesitant to be in her presence so recently after he’d seen her streaking across the airfield in nothing but the RAAF Commander’s coat. 

It wasn’t that he was jealous per se, it was simply that he hated himself for not having the courage to tell her what he wanted desperately to tell her, how he really felt about her. It all came down to the fact that he didn’t think he could live without her. And if that meant surviving the encounters with other men she flaunted about, then it was better than confessing his love and possibly losing her for good.

He knocked on the door with a sharp rap after parking on the street and waited as Mr. Butler answered the door.

“Miss Fisher would like to see you in her boudoir,” he said to the Inspector as he entered.

Jack stammered and widened his eyes in confusion. What did she have in mind this time?

“Up the stairs and to the right, if you recall,” Mr. Butler explained, referring to the time only last week when Jack had woken up in that very bedroom himself.

“Uhh yes,” Jack said, clearing his throat. “Thank you. I’ll go right up.”

At the top of the stairs he could hear voices and giggles echoing from her room. He had no clue what to expect upon entry, but he’d learned that you had to prepare for just about anything with Miss Fisher.

He knocked on the doorframe just before he entered and announced himself by saying, “Miss Fisher? You called for me.”

“Ah Jack,” she said. “You made it!”

The sight before him took his breath away. There she was, coming at him from across the room where Dot still stood, wearing nothing but her smalls… with the odd addition of a bandage wrap across her middle.

“Are-- are you injured?” he questioned in concern, while his mind tried to process the scene in front of him.

“Don’t be silly,” Phryne replied. “I was just testing out a theory.”

Jack was virtually speechless. Sure he’d seen her in various stages of undress before, but never in her bedroom, and never had she so purposefully invited him. And besides all that, each time he saw her, no matter what she wore, it was like seeing her for the first time all over again. She made him feel washed anew.

“In your small clothes?” Jack asked, shaking his head and blinking his eyes to focus.

“Precisely.” Phryne took his hand and drew him further into the room where he could see her in the full length mirror. “Look at this,” she said, smoothing out her chest where the bandage was. “Doesn’t it look almost… masculine? The figure?”

Jack thought it looked anything but, however he could see her point. Her frame had been flattened and squared out, absent most of her usual curves. He nodded in agreement.

“Dot had a brilliant thought after we located the love poem. You see, it was all about flight. The love of flight. And who loves flight more than an aviatrix?”

“Hmm,” Jack hummed, not seeing where she was taking this.

“Perhaps our missing James Manning, isn’t missing after all. Perhaps he is she. The dead woman.”

Jack finally caught up to where her mind had taken this. “And he… she used this… disguise,” he said, gesturing to Phryne’s get-up, “to infiltrate the Air Force?”

“Now you’ve got it,” Phryne praised with a smile. “Care to take a trip down to the morgue? Dot, call Mac and see if she can meet us there.” Dot scurried past them both and left the room without waiting for his answer. They all knew it would be a yes. Phryne made to follow her, but Jack cleared his throat once again.

“Shouldn’t you…” he paused, then looked to the ground where he wouldn’t have to meet her eyes, “change? Into something… else?”

Phryne’s eyes lit up in amusement. She had momentarily forgotten, but she was glad for it to see the blush spreading across Jack Robinson’s cheeks and neck.

“Yes, of course,” she agreed. Phryne began to unwrap the bandage, and as she did so, her top readjusted and her curves appeared bit by bit.

“I’ll just wait outside,” Jack said, as he grew more and more uncomfortable.

Phryne stopped pulling at the fabric for a brief moment and grabbed his arm as he turned. Their eyes met, and in them he saw sincere regret.

“I do apologize for earlier,” Phryne said. The image of her in that coat, hair mussed, and barefoot in the grass conjured to his mind once again.

“No, you shouldn’t--”

“I know I don’t have to, but I wanted to. This time.”

He didn’t know what she meant by it, but he squeezed her arm lightly to show it was all forgiven. There was nothing to forgive, after all.

“Meet you downstairs then,” Jack said again.

“Five minutes is all I need." Phryne winked. "I'll be fully clothed.”


	29. Murder & Mozzarella

_[End of the episode after Jack says: Looks like we’ll have to make do with each other.]_

Phryne invited Jack to sit with her in the parlor and called for Mr. Butler to fetch some glasses for the fancy Italian wine Jack had brought with him.

Once they’d both been poured a generous amount, Phryne held her glass up with a “cheers”. Jack copied the motion and clinked his glass against hers before taking a sip.

It was a still, quiet evening both outside and inside of Wardlow. Phryne could hear Mr. Butler tidying up the kitchen and a few motorcars passing by on the street, but little else. She took a long look at Jack sitting across from her. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion, red wine stained his lips, and his suit was slightly wrinkled from a long day of work. In his current state, he seemed like a man who had come home for the night after a day of hard work. He looked like someone who belonged there. In Phryne's parlor, in her home, in her heart. 

She wanted to reach out to him. She often did. She wanted to ask him more about Concetta, but felt it wasn’t her place to pry. He didn’t pry into her countless parade of lovers, after all. Why should this be any different? Except it did feel different. Jack wasn’t one to be casual with a woman. 

She wondered what had happened between them. Did the case become a conflict of interests? Was she unhappy with him or he with her? Was his heart broken this evening, despite the carefree show he’d put on when he arrived?

All the questions swirled around in her head, but she actively suppressed them one by one so they wouldn’t come spilling out of her mouth. 

Instead, she asked herself why she cared so much. Was she just concerned for Jack, as friends are? A little protective after his divorce? That had to be it. She refused to entertain the idea that she might be even the tiniest bit jealous. That perhaps she would rather be the one Jack came home to at night. Because as lovely as that sounded right now, she knew that it would not always feel this way. It was better to foster a friendship that could stand the test of time.

“You’re awfully quiet, Miss Fisher,” Jack observed. “Worryingly so.”

Phryne broke herself out of her reverie and laughed lightly. “Only tired, Jack.”

“Feuding families will do that to you.”

“I’m just pleased it wasn’t my own this time around,” Phryne confessed.

“Where is your father? Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen him around recently.”

“He’s on his way back to London, as far as I know. And plotting his next scheme, most likely.”

Jack nodded. “Naturally.”

Phryne cocked her head and considered him for a moment before asking, “What of your family, Jack? I never hear them mentioned.”

“Only child,” Jack said, “and my mother passed away a few years back.”

“And your father?”

“He moved to Sydney after her death. We don’t see each other much, and I think we both prefer it that way. We were never close.”

“So that’s it then? No other family? Not even a lurking Aunt P?”

“Fortunately, Aunt P is solely in your care. That’s all for me.”

Phryne reached out and took ahold of his hand. He didn’t seem particularly bothered by his lack of relatives, but she was. Everyone needed someone. Who did Jack have to rely on?

“You’ve got me, Jack.”

“I can’t seem to rid myself of you.”

“And you never will.” Of that she was certain. She and Jack belonged in each other’s lives. One way or another, they were each other's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen some people propose that Jack has a big, overbearing family with lots of sisters, etc. and while I personally LOVE that idea (and would love to see that on the show too), I'm sticking to what we've seen so far in these ficlets. :)


	30. Blood & Money

_[At the end of the episode, after Phryne & Jack toast to the children they were & the adults they’ve become.]_

“So,” Jack said, moving slightly closer to her. “How are all your old haunts? In good hands with the new children of Collingwood?”

“As well-loved as ever,” Phryne confirmed. She paused a moment, looking into Jack’s eyes, then continued, “In truth, it was not the homecoming I expected.”

“It never is when you’re tracking down a killer.”

“Well, yes,” Phryne agreed distractedly. “But more so than that. It feels like they’ve moved on without me. ...Or maybe I’ve moved on without them.”

Jack nodded in understanding. “Places change. And so do people.”

“Paddy said I’m something of a legend in the streets of Collingwood,” she said, gesturing to the kitchen where the two young boys conversed with Mr. Butler.

“Does that bother you?”

“It doesn’t seem right. I’m not any better than any one of them. Just lucky.”

“Luck might have something to do with it, but that doesn’t mean you’re undeserving. You worked hard to change your circumstances during the war.”

“That was so long ago. And who knows what would have become of me if my father hadn’t inherited the title when he did. After Rene, especially.”

Jack reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You can’t for one moment convince me that Phryne Fisher would have lay down and rolled over. No matter what life threw at you.”

Phryne broke the eye contact and looked down to the floor. She wanted to believe he was right, but there would never be a way to know.

“For heaven’s sake, you’ve got it made here at Wardlow and still you insist on going around chasing after murderers,” Jack continued, trying to prove his point. “There will always be fight in you.”

Phryne looked up again and smiled softly at him. It was sweet that he was so sure, even if she couldn’t be.

“Those kids know what they’re about. They couldn’t have picked a better hero.”

Phryne scoffed. That was taking it a bit too far.

“You are, even if you don’t know it. And it’s not just the Collingwood kids who think so,” Jack said with a wink.

Phryne looked up in surprise. “You too, Jack?”

“I didn’t say myself, _specifically_ ,” Jack teased, knowing full well it was implied.

“You didn’t deny it either.”

“I suppose we’ll just have to live with the mystery.”

Phryne’s lips quirked up into a smile. “We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I missed yesterday! That just means TWO chapters today though. :D


	31. Death & Hysteria

_[At the end of the episode, as Jack and Phryne leave Aunt P’s house. Right after Phryne says: I’ll hold you to that.]_

“Are you heading home?” Jack asked.

“I think I’ll stay to ensure Aunt P makes it up to bed. She’s done enough for today.”

“You’re a good niece,” Jack observed. “And you sang beautifully.”

“It’s the least I can do. My aunt’s had a rough time of it. Though haven’t we all...”

“I’m sorry to hear about your Cousin Arthur. I’d only met him the once, but I know he will be sorely missed.”

Phryne nodded in agreement. “He was, by far, my favorite cousin. Aunt P’s favorite son too if I had to wager a guess.”

“Anything I can do to help her? Aunt P, I mean.”

Phryne smiled and reached up to brush some lint from his jacket. “I think you’ve done enough Jack. She’ll rest easier with the Doctor’s name in the clear.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Speaking of, any word from Hugh?”

“Only a postcard or two. Seems it was a much needed break, though I am eager to have him back again.”

“Ah so you noticed it too? That the new Constable is somewhat... lacking?”

“They all start out that way, Phryne,” Jack defended.

“ _All_ of them? Surely not.”

“Perhaps not that way _exactly_.” Phryne knew what he meant. This new one seemed slightly more obstinate than one would expect.

Phryne snorted out a laugh.

“In any case, I expect he’ll be needing me at the station to finalize the paperwork.”

“See you later then? Another murder’s just around the corner.”

Jack glared at her as he turned to walk away. “I’d invite you not to say such things in the presence of an officer of the law, Miss Fisher.”

Phryne smiled and turned away to make her way back up the concrete stairs, ready to fight another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short & sweet! Only three more to go from here...


	32. Death at the Grand

_[During and after the waltz at the end of the episode.]_

Jack twirled her around the dance floor, leading the way without missing a step, her dress swirling around them and swishing against both their legs as they moved. Phryne had waltzed many times before, but this time she started to see what her mother meant. A good waltz with a good man was a dangerous thing. Not that she considered her father to be anywhere near the same caliber as Jack Robinson.

As the music slowed to a stop, Jack released her and she stepped backward slightly. They both stood in place and caught their breath, smiling all the while.

“You’re not half so bad, Jack.”

“A glowing compliment from you, I’m sure,” Jack teased. “Yet you seem to have kept ahold of your ability to reason.” He, on the other hand, thought that he would willinging toss away their entire friendship for one night with her after that dance. He was glad she possessed the strength to stay away because he surely did not.

“Perhaps it takes more than a dance for me.” She wasn’t so sure it did, but fortunately her mind was divided at the moment. 

Jack raised his brows and joked, “It seems I haven’t got your father’s skills then.”

Phryne let out a sharp laugh filled with mirth. “Thank God for that.”

She turned away and made her way to the large windows. She felt a rush of air against her arm when Jack arrived beside her.

“I can’t trust him,” Phryne said, looking out into the wide world beyond the window. A world full of people and she had ended up with Henry Fisher. “Never have, but I was hoping that could change.”

“In my experience, people rarely do. You have to take them or leave them as they are.”

Phryne looked up at Jack’s profile. “That’s rather cynical for you, Jack.”

“I suppose I mean, you can’t live your life waiting for people to change. Sometimes they do and sometimes they don’t, but you have to take them at their word… and at their actions. You’ll only drive yourself crazy otherwise.”

“Oh Jack,” Phryne said in a whispered breath. Jack cleared his throat. He had been thinking of her when he’d said it and was now afraid she understood that all too well. Pink bloomed across his cheeks. _Well it was true, wasn’t it?_ he thought.

She wouldn’t want him to think anything else. To think she might change for him. She wouldn’t and he shouldn’t hope for it. After all, if she did, would she still be the one he wanted? He loved everything about her just as she was.

Jack spun toward her and offered out his hand. “Care for another dance, Miss Fisher?”

Phryne smiled into his eyes. “You think you can improve on round two?”

“It’s worth a try,” Jack said, and then thought to himself, _almost anything is, if it means I could have you_.


	33. Game, Set & Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if anyone didn't see yesterday's chapter! For some reason it didn't send out a notification until today. :/

_[After Jack gives Phryne his badge, and before they show up at Burns’ office.]_

Phryne felt herself go a little weak in the knees as Jack pinned his treasured badge to her robe. She wasn’t one for swooning, however she couldn’t help but love Jack in that moment.

“Are we off to Burns’ now then?” Jack asked, tearing her from her thoughts.

“I’ll go change,” Phryne said, turning back around to fly up the stairs and throw on her clothes as quickly as possible, while still taking the time to apply a generous coat of lipstick and re-fasten the badge to her new outfit.

Back downstairs, they agreed to go in Jack’s police car so Phryne followed him out and climbed in the passenger seat.

“Special Constable wouldn’t happen to come with a motor car, would it?” Phryne asked in a faux innocent tone.

Jack leveled her with his gaze. He had no words.

“Only kidding. The Hispano will do for me.”

“This badge does not get you out of any speeding tickets,” Jack clarified as well.

Phryne pouted at him as they pulled down the street and continued toward Mr. Burns. “What if my ball boy is the Detective Inspector of City South?”

Jack’s foot momentarily slipped and pressed down the gas pedal harder than intended. The car skidded forward and then came to an abrupt stop when he slammed on the brakes.

“ _Phryne_ ,” he said with exasperation, threading his fingers through his hair. A car pulled up behind them and honked. Jack lifted a hand in apology and began driving again.

“You saw the press too, did you?”

“So did the Chief Commissioner, unfortunately.”

“Oh it can’t be that awful, Jack. Just tell him it was a misunderstanding.”

_Is that all it was?_ Jack thought. He knew there wasn’t anything _more_ between them now, but there was that potential, wasn’t there? He just didn’t like the newspaper pointing it out before he got around to doing something about it.

“Besides, everyone will forget about it tomorrow. I’m happy to be caught in a scandalous position with another handsome man if that will help your case,” Phryne said with a teasing grin. In truth, she wasn’t sure she wanted another man though. Recently, she’d only had eyes for Jack.

“I don’t doubt it, Miss Fisher.”

“Mr. Burns doesn’t scare me.”

“Only spiders then?” Jack questioned, glad to be moving the topic away from that photo.

“Pretty much,” Phryne admitted. _And possibly long-term commitment_ , she thought to herself, _but no need to spoil the fun with that._

“Traumatic childhood experience?”

“Nothing that exciting. I just can’t stand them or the thought of their creepy crawly legs anywhere near me. Nevermind the fact that some of them are deadly. My mother is the same, so I’m sure I inherited it.”

“I’m simply relieved you are human like the rest of us,” Jack said with a wink. He pulled the car up next to the curb at their destination and parked.

“That’s yet to be determined, Jack,” Phryne said as she exited the car and walked over to meet him, her smile bright, her white top swaying in the breeze, and her badge reflecting the hot Australian sun. She looked like an angel.

Jack could only agree, “Yet to be determined indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONLY ONE LEFT!


	34. Death Do Us Part

_[After Phryne finds her mother’s letter, but before they meet up with Collins.]_

Phryne sat in the parlor reeling from her discovery when Dot entered and caught her attention.

“Miss,” Dot said, announcing herself. Phryne blinked to refocus her eyes. “The Inspector’s just called. He’s heading over to search the grounds again and asked for you to join him. I told him you’d be there.”

“Yes, of course, Dot,” Phryne agreed. She wouldn’t let the distraction of her parents failing marriage get in the way of solving a murder. She had her priorities after all.

Phryne made her way out to the Institute to meet Jack. He was waiting for her, his torch cutting through the night, when she parked in the grassy lot.

“Good evening, Miss Fisher,” Jack greeted as she stepped out of her motor car. “Any progress with your father?”

Phryne walked the short distance to where he stood and gestured that they continue onward as they talk. “Unfortunately, no. And as if that weren’t enough, I also dug up a rather worrisome letter from my mother.”

“Your father’s?”

“Yes, Dot found it in one of his books.”

Jack paused, trying to sense her mood and if she wanted to share any more.

“Anything of note?” Jack asked, finally. He did need to know if it pertained to the case.

“Only to me.” Phryne took a deep breath then sighed heavily. “She wants a divorce if he doesn’t show up on his ship. I can only hope that’s where he is right now.”

Jack ached for her and the constant pain her father seemed to bring into her life. She deserved so much more from him.

“Let’s just focus on finding out where he’s gone and ensuring his safety. If he is on the ship, then there’s no cause for concern. And if it’s foul play… I’m sure she’ll understand given the circumstances. ”

“I’m not so sure she will. She’s put up with a lot over the years. I wouldn’t blame her in the least if she wanted to end it.”

“And yet, that’s not your desire?”

Phryne shook her head and let her shoulders slump. “I don’t know anymore... and anyway it’s not my decision to make.”

They ambled across the vast lawn, the torch illuminating the path in front of them.

“But all the same…” Jack prodded.

“All the same, I know they love each other, and I’d hate to see that go to waste. But I have no leg to stand on when it comes to lifelong love or marriage.”

Even though Jack had heard her share this sentiment before, it still stung. “It’s not for you, but it is for some,” he agreed.

“Never say never, Jack.” In truth, she’d been thinking on this more and more in the past couple months. Sure, her father had showed her everything a commitment shouldn’t be, but maybe her own could be different? WIth a different sort of man? It was something worth considering. Especially if it meant Jack could be really and truly hers.

A seed of hope blossomed in Jack at her words. If there was a chance for them, a _true chance_ … well then that was a chance he was willing to take. He had waited long enough.

“Inspector! Miss Fisher!” they heard from a distance. Hugh stalked across the lawn calling their names frantically.

Jack met her eyes and saw in them an understanding. They were finally, completely on the same page for the first time in… well, possibly ever. However, now was not the time for that. So they headed toward Collins together, putting everything aside for the case. Same as always.

There was more to be said and done; when was there not? But they knew this case wouldn’t last forever. And as it was with things meant to be, their time would come.

Phryne and Jack both felt it couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank everyone enough for all the love, support, & wonderful comments given to me over this last month of sharing these stories! This fandom is wonderful, and I'd love to write for it again sometime soon. :D


End file.
